


Sleepless in St. Mungo's

by Too_Much_Fandom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Injury Recovery, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Protective Jacob Kowalski, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Tina Goldstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Fandom/pseuds/Too_Much_Fandom
Summary: Newt and Tina find themselves both injured, in separate wards in St. Mungo's. This will not do for either of them...
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Sleepless in St. Mungo's

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little plot bunny that was running around in my head. I can't get enough of these two!
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated :-)

The battlefield was a flurry of streaks of all colors of the rainbow as hexes and curses flew every which way. There was no time to think. It was every man and woman for themselves, at this point. Newt wasn’t sure how long it had been since he’d gotten separated from Tina, and he knew he wouldn’t be of any help to her if he lost focus on the immediate fighting, but he could think of nothing but Tina. He had to get through these goons and get to his fiancee. Worrying may mean you suffer twice, but when it came to Tina, well, he was doomed to suffer twice for the rest of his life…

He flicked his wand almost instinctively, parrying off spells lobbed at him while simultaneously lobbing his own hexes right back at his adversaries. And then came the explosion. It rocked everything in sight. Newt was lifted right off his feet, and flung backwards. He was far from the only one. The world around him seemed to move in slow motion. 

He desperately tried to fight his way back to his feet. Tina was all he could think about. Had the explosion thrown her too? Was she alright? Where was she? He was still thinking only of her, of finding her, of holding her and never letting go, as his head made contact with...something, he wasn’t sure what. Her face was the last thing that swam before his eyes as everything went dark…

The battlefield was a flurry of streaks of all colors of the rainbow as hexes and curses flew every which way. There was no time to think. It was every man and woman for themselves, at this point. Tina had made Newt promise at the start of the battle that if they were to be separated, he was not to think of her, not to try to find her. It wouldn’t help her any, she insisted, if he got hurt because he was focusing too much on her and not the fight at hand. And yet, here she was, struggling to keep her own promise. She couldn’t help but worry about how her fiance was faring in this dangerous battle.

Even dueling three at once, the highly skilled auror made it look easy. Streams of spells flowed easily from her wand, one after the other, taking down attacker after attacker. And then came the explosion. It rocked everything in sight. Tina was lifted right off her feet, and flung backwards. She was far from the only one. The world around her seemed to move in slow motion. 

She desperately tried to fight her way back to her feet. Newt was all she could think about. Had the explosion thrown him too? Was he alright? Where was he? She was still thinking only of him, of finding him, of throwing herself into his arms and never letting go, as her head made contact with...something, she wasn’t sure what. His face was the last thing that swam before her eyes as everything went dark…

Hurried voices and beeping surrounded him. He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt like lead and his head was aching something fierce. But he had to get moving, had to keep looking for her. “Tina…” he groaned.

“Hush, Newt, you need to rest,” he heard his brother’s voice. He wrenched his eyes open, and sure enough, against a blinding white background, Theseus’ face came into focus. 

“You’re alright Newt, you’re in St. Mungo’s,” Theseus explained, “you hit your head in the explosion, but you’re going to be alright. Now, please, rest.”

“Tina…” Newt groaned again, more urgently. 

Theseus frowned. “I...I’m sorry, I don’t know where she is right now. I was told you were injured and I came to be by your side...I’m sure she’s alright,” he tried to sound reassuring, but he looked around nervously. If Tina wasn’t also at Newt’s bedside, that couldn’t be good. 

Despite having just woken up, Newt, it appeared, had come to the same conclusion, and was already trying to get out of bed. 

“Newt, you need to stay in bed,” Theseus insisted, pushing his brother back down, “if she got hurt as well, she’s probably here too, I’ll go look for her, I promise.”

“Not...good...enough…” Newt grunted, struggling against Theseus’ grip on his shoulders, “must...get...to Tina…” Reaching into the deepest reserves of his strength, he managed to push Theseus to the ground. 

Despite the pain and soreness, he was able to clamber out of bed and hobble out of the room. It was all Theseus could do to scramble to his feet and chase after him, yelling, “get back to bed, you prat!”

Hurried voices and beeping surrounded her. She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt like lead and her head was aching something fierce. But she had to get moving, had to keep looking for him. “Newt…” she groaned.

“Easy there, Teen,” a soothing voice washed over her. She wrenched her eyes open, and sure enough, against a blinding white background, Jacob’s face came into focus. 

“You just hit your head is all. You’re in that-that wizard hospital, St. Whatsit’s. It’s gonna be ok, just take it easy,” Jacob explained.

“Newt…” Tina groaned again, more urgently. 

Jacob frowned. “I’m sorry, I don’t know where he is right now...I just heard you was injured, Dumbledore helped get me in here so I could stay with you and make sure you was ok...I’m sure he’s fine, and he’ll be here with you any moment,” Jacob insisted reassuringly. Except he wasn’t so sure himself. The fact that he’d beaten Newt to Tina’s bedside was...concerning, to say the least. 

Despite having just woken up, Tina, it appeared, had come to the same conclusion, and was already trying to get out of bed. 

“Whoa, whoa, Teen!” Jacob chided her, “you need to rest up! You ain’t going anywhere until the nurses say it’s allowed. You know, if Newt’s hurt, he’s probably here too, I’ll go look for him. Please, just stay here, I’ll find him, I promise.”

“No…” Tina replied weakly, feeling around the bedside table for her wand, “I’m...real...sorry ‘bout this…” she looked at Jacob apologetically, “but I...gotta get...to Newt…” She raised her wand and Jacob was sent flying back, toppling to the floor.

Tina, in the meantime, struggled to her feet and hobbled out of the room, swearing under her breath as every muscle in her body ached and protested. Jacob fought to scramble to his feet and run after her. 

“Teen! Tina! You get back to bed, right now!” he yelled after her as she limped down the hallway.

Casualties from the battle were still streaming into the hospital, and in the flurry of activity, nobody noticed the two desperate, hobbling patients being chased through the halls by their frantic loved ones chiding them for their recklessness. 

Of course, slowed by his injuries, Newt was caught by Theseus fairly easily. Likewise, Tina was easily caught by Jacob. 

“Get off me, Thes!” Newt snarled, growling like a creature under attack as he struggled against his brother’s firm grip. 

Tina was struggling against Jacob’s own firm grip when she heard the sweetest sound to her ears, coming from down the hall. That was definitely Newt’s voice. There was no question, she recognized the way he argued with his brother, who, by the sound of it, was here too.

Jacob heard it as well. “Newt? Hey, Newt, over here! She’s over here, I got her!” 

Newt and Theseus heard Jacob calling out to them and stopped tussling. Against his better judgment, Theseus let go entirely and prodded Newt down the hall. Jacob was prodding Tina at the same time. 

Much as they wanted to, neither Newt nor Tina were in any condition to run. Time seemed to stop as they slowly limped toward each other. At long last, they found themselves close enough to embrace, which they immediately did. Jacob and Theseus beamed together as the reunited couple kissed fiercely, right there in the middle of the corridor, oblivious to their surroundings. 

Newt suddenly pulled back and grimaced. “My head really hurts,” he moaned.

“Mine too,” Tina hissed sharply, “mind if I sit down for a moment?”

The couple slid down against a wall, arms still around each other, to sit on the floor. 

“That’s better,” Newt sighed, pulling Tina in for another kiss, which she happily reciprocated. 

Half an hour later, some healers had managed to herd them back to bed. They were assigned to a room together, and the beds were arranged right next to each other. Jacob and Theseus sat next to each other, watching them fondly. The exhausted and severely concussed couple had both fallen asleep holding hands. 

“That’s love for ya,” Jacob chuckled, “nothing can keep them two apart. Love sure is magical, ain’t it?”

“The most powerful magic there is,” Theseus concurred. 

Newt and Tina were still fast asleep, but Jacob and Theseus could have sworn their hands gripped just a bit tighter in that moment.


End file.
